


Emergency Contacts

by Venezia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venezia/pseuds/Venezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys finally realize what they've been hiding when they each get unexpected calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Contacts

"McGarrett" Steve answered his phone as Danny was inside the store picking up his new one.

"Steve McGarrett?" The voice on the other end asked.

Steve was slightly confused, "Yes this is Steve McGarrett. Who is this?"

"This is Nurse Makea from Sacred Heart elementary school. Grace is here with a fever and we weren't able to get ahold of her father. Your name is listed as her emergency contact" Nurse Makea replied, looking down at the paper to make sure she dialed the number right, "You do know Mr.Williams right?"

Emergency Contact? Why would he be listed as Grace's emergency contact? Why not Rachel? "Yes. Danny is my partner."

"Right. Grace said something about her father being Five 0" Nurse Makea realized she was talking to the famous Uncle Steve that Grace told everyone about, "Well Grace has a fever and we would like to send her home for the day. Is it possible for someone to come pick her up?"

"Yeah. We'll be right there" Steve hung up and honked the horn and Danny came out with a box in his hand and his new phone in the other.

He glared at Steve, "Impatient?" 

"Grace's school just called. She has a fever and they want to send her home for the day" Steve told him and Danny climbed in, "You didn't tell me I was listed as Grace's emergency contact..."

Danny felt a small blush creeping up  
his neck, "Must have forgot to tell you. It's ok though right? I mean if it's not, I can change it to Rachel"

"No! It's ok, really. I love Gracie to death and I'll always be there for her. I'm just wondering why you chose me over her own mother?" Steve pondered. He really didn't mind at all. In fact, he was happy that he was Grace's emergency contact, that means Danny trusted him enough to take care of his little girl, the most precious thing in his life.

Danny shrugged, "Well your my partner and I trust you"

"More than Rachel?" Steve asked. It was a stupid question because Steve knew the answer was yes. 

"Yes. I trust you more than Rachel when it comes to my daughter. And it's a good thing too because they would have tried her first, then me, then you" Danny said, his voice raising"Her phone is fine, she just didn't answer! The only reason I didn't answer was because my phone was ruined when I tackled that guy into the pool. Yes she is the mother of my baby girl but I do not trust her when it comes to the only good thing in my life"

The only good thing? That hurt a little more than Steve expected, "Danny... Danny! Calm down, it's ok. I'm really happy that you trust me enough to look out for Grace as much as you yell and complain about me"

Danny grinned, "Thanks. Grace really loves you and it just seemed like the thing to do. Chin and Kono are also listed as emergency contacts"

Steve smiled as they pulled into the parking lot and Danny went inside to sign her out. As much as Danny said he hated the islands and wished he could go back to the mainland, Steve knew Danny loved it here and more than that, Steve knew Danny loved his family. His Ohana.

\-------------

It was 6 in the morning, way too early for Danny's standards and his phone was ringing. No one called this early unless it was Steve. Danny contemplated just letting it ring but last time he'd done that he'd ended up with a kicked in door and a Navy SEAL in his living room. He grappled for his phone on the nightstand and squinted his eyes against the brightness as he hit the accept button, "Hello" He answered groggily.

The voice on the other end spoke and Danny could hear loud commotion in the background, "Is this Danny Williams?"

"It is" Danny answered, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I'm Doctor Claire Roberts at Queens Medical. We have a Steve McGarrett here and you're listed as his next of kin." The Doctor responded and Danny's eyes shot open.

"Is everything ok? Is he ok?" Danny asked, jumping up and pulling on some jeans and a tshirt. 

The Doctor chuckled, why was she chucking?!, "Mr. McGarrett is fine. This morning while taking his morning hike I guess he tripped on a rock or something and broke his ankle. 2 hikers found him trying to make his own way down the trail again. We're just calling because well frankly, I'm getting tired of trying to force pain medicine on him and arguing with him"

Danny rolled his eyes. Of course Steve would try and get himself down the trail and to the hospital with a broken ankle, "Yes of course. I'm on my way now. Thanks for calling"  
Danny grabbed his keys and made his way to the hospital and since it was so early, the traffic was fairly light. He pulled in and walked inside to the nurses counter and was immediately directed to the right room. Before he opened the door though, a doctor pulled him aside. 

"I'm Doctor Roberts. You must be Danny?" She greeted him with a smile and an outstretched hand.

Danny nodded and shook her hand, "That's right. You said I'm listed as his next of kin?" 

Doctor Roberts checked her clipboard and nodded, "That's right. Then after you is Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua."

That was weird. How come Mary wasn't listed anywhere? She deserved to know if something happened to her brother, "Is he ready to go home now?"

"As soon as you sign his release papers. He's quite a handful. Good luck" The Doctor smiled again and walked off down the hallway. 

Danny sighed and stepped inside the room to see Steve pulling on some sweat pants, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Steve turned to Danny, "What?"

Danny glared at him and grabbed his bag f belongings "What?! What?! Are you kidding me? You break your ankle hiking, then make it worse trying to get back down the trail, THEN you give the doctors hell for trying to help you!" 

"I'm fine Danny. Nothing that hasn't happened before. I just need a ride home" Steve said and pulled in a tshirt.

"What you need is a slap upside your thick skill." Danny snapped and handed Steve the crutches by the door. 

Steve just chuckled and hobbled out as Danny held the door open. Danny signed the release papers and they walked out to the car, Steve easing himself gently inside as Danny threw the crutches and bag in the back, "Can I ask you something?"

"If I say no, you're probably going to ask anyways so go ahead" Steve grinned when Danny glared at him.

"Why am I listed as your next of kin?" Danny asked and he saw Steve tense up.

Steve stuttered as he tried to explain, "Well... Uhh... Why not? I mean you're my partner and you really the closest thing I have to family"

"What about Mary? She's your sister" Danny pointed out.

Steve shook his head, "No. I mean, yeah she's my sister but she's all the way in California. I can't really depend on her if anything happens. Not like I can on you anyways" 

And no that as definitely not a warm feeling settling in Danny's gut and heart, "I see. So you consider me family?"

"Yeah Danny, why wouldn't I? After everything that's happened. You were pretty much the only one there when I got thrown into jail. So yeah I consider you family along with Grace and Chin and Kono" Steve said, an annoyed tone edging his voice.

"Woah! Chill out there SuperSEAL. It was just a question." Danny said defensively, "I'm quite... uh... honored, I guess that you think of me as family. You know it's been tough here and you and Five 0 are like the only constant things in my life that I can depend on. You guys have really become my family"

"Awwww! Danno loves Hawaii" Steve cooed, grinning at Danny.

"You sure you didn't hit your head too? Those words never came out of my mouth" Danny retorted, denying anything and everything that said or even hinted to him loving Hawaii, "It's just... You have made it more tolerable" Oh shit, hadn't meant for that to slip. He could feel Steve's gaze on him, the hazel eyes burning into him.

"Me?" Steve asked, pointing to himself, "Me who you complain about daily? Me who you think gets you shot at or blown up on a regular basis? I have made the island more tolerable"

"Yeah" Danny mumbled and sighed when he finally pulled into Steve's driveway, "Alright well we're here. Guess I'll help you inside and get you all set up" 

Steve nodded dumbly. This new information had pretty much made him speechless. Maybe Danny did feel the same. Steve knew that over the months he'd begun to develop a slight crush, ok more than a crush, on the blonde but he'd never acted on it because he didn't know if Danny felt the same. But a month ago when Grace's school called and said he was listed as an emergency contact is when Steve realized his crush had become love. He was in love with his partner, a blonde, obnoxious cop from the mainland, and even though he'd only known Danny for 2 years, he couldn't imagine life without him anymore. Danny had long since been made his emergency contacts for everything, right alongside Chin and Kono. He snapped out of his thoughts when Danny opened the passenger door and held out a hand to him, pulling him up and out before leaning in to grab the crutches from the back, giving Steve a very nice view of his ass and Steve's hands curled as he fought the urge to touch it.

Danny pulled the crutches out and handed them to Steve, "Here you go gimpy" He chuckled when he received a glare from the taller man. They made it up to the stairs and Steve managed to hop his way up while Danny unlocked the door and put in the security code. Steve finally made it to the couch and fell onto it, sighing, "You good?" Danny asked and Steve nodded but Danny saw his jaw tense up, "No you're not. God, McGarrett, you are like the worst liar ever. Get your pain meds and I'll bring you some water"

"'s fine" Steve mumbled and reached for the TV remote. 

"No it's not" Danny glared and snatched the remote, "Medicine then TV"

Steve grumbled something about mother hens but took out the bottle of pills and popped the top, taking 2 out then looked expectantly at Danny, "Water?"

Danny walked the short way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed back towards the living room, where Steve was currently punching a pillow, "Now what did that pillow ever do to you?"

Steve glared at him before answering, "I'm trying to get comfortable. Can I have the damn water?"

"Touchy touchy" Danny replied, handing him the bottle.

"Thanks" Steve mumbled, "TV remote?" When Danny held out the other hand with the remote in it, Steve reached out and latched a hand around his wrist and pulled Danny on top of him, pretty much in his lap, and he couldn't help the groan that escaped when Danny wriggled.

"Jesus Christ! What are you doing? Are you trying to hurt yourself even more? Let go of me so I can get up" Danny squawked, placing his hands on Steve's chest, trying to push off.

"Tell me you don't feel it" Steve whispered, and he wasn't just talking about his raging hard on right now which Danny had to be feeling. He was talking about the bond between them, the magnetic pull that had been there since day one, "Tell me you don't feel it too and I'll let go and we can forget this ever happened"

"Well... I definitely feel something" Danny ground his hips against Steve's groin, making Steve moan, "And yes I do. It's always been there, but you know... you're you and..."

"And what?" Steve asked because Danny was doing the thing where he threw words together hoping they made sense.

"And I didn't know you liked guys" Danny blurted out, a red blush covering his face, "I mean look at you! Anyone who looks at you would think you're as straight as a stripper pole!"

Steve chuckled, "A stripper pole?"

"Yeah, ok stupid example but it's the only thing that popped into my head when I thought about you" Danny said then winced. That didn't come out right. 

Steve's hold tightened and he nipped Danny's ear before whispering, "You think about me and a stripper pole a lot Danno?"

Every god damn night. Well some nights anyways. Danny could just see Steve's long, lithe body moving with grace and next to no effort along the pole, "Maybe..."

"Wanna know what I fantasize about?" Steve asked, nuzzling Danny's neck, and sliding his hands around to slide under Danny's shirt.

It took Danny a second to realize he'd been asked a question, but hell Steve was nuzzling his neck and slowly pulling his tshirt off, so sue him if his brain was a little slow, "Tell me"

"You. Laying on the beach, board shorts riding low on your hips. You would finally be shirtless, no tshirts, no button ups, just your chest" With that Steve pulled Danny's tshirt off, "Fuck Danny, look at you. Why are you always so covered up? You're gorgeous" 

"Well you're always stripping at a moments notice and there's only enough room for one crazy, half naked person on the team and you have that role pretty much covered" Danny chuckled when Steve grunted.

Steve pulled back long enough to find Danny's mouth and crash theirs together, his tongue forcing its way into Danny's mouth, and Danny kissed back with just as much passion and force. He tried to stand up so he could shift their position but his ankle protested and he yelped in pain.

Danny pulled back, breaking the kiss, "Shit! I forgot. Steve, I'm sorry. That must have hurt" Danny scrambled up and Steve groaned again.

"Danny... wait. We're gonna have another problem soon if you don't get back down here" Steve said. He was painfully hard and Danny wasn't helping by standing there all shirtless and sexy.

Danny was a bit confused, then looked down, "What do you- oh. Well more pain meds then sex" 

That night, after Danny made something to eat and after the best sex of his life, and Danny helping him upstairs and cuddling in bed, Steve curled around the blonde and tugged him close, "Why did it take being each others emergency contacts to see it?"

"See what?" Danny mumbled sleepily.

"That we belong together...." Steve answered and threw an arm over Danny's chest, finding his hand and entwining their fingers.

"Because" Danny brought Steve's hand to his lips and kissed it, "Because we were stupid and too scared to see what was right in front of us"

Steve smiled and settled his face in the crook of Danny's neck, inhaling the smell of the sun, sweat and sweetness of Danny's skin. He didn't need to worry about what was right in front of him anymore, because Danny would always be at his side now, never behind him, never in front of him and never too far away.


End file.
